


Saudade

by Lets_be_nerds



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_be_nerds/pseuds/Lets_be_nerds
Summary: A horrible break up during World tour led Duncan and Courtney to no contact. However, a reunion party thrusts the pair back together. The discovery of Courtney's daughter makes him question everything. Can they forget the past and find a way to be a family?
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Saudade

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic (and in my mind), All stars never happened!

It’s amazing how something incredibly lame can help change your life forever.

It had been nearly 8 whole years since the filming of world tour had ended, and Geoff insisted that there had to be a reunion party. Just the thought of it made Duncan want to barf. Why would he willingly spend another minute with those people? Wasn’t three seasons enough?

But after Geoff’s constant invites, going seemed to be the least annoying option.

The party was already alive when Duncan arrived. He recognized most of the people—at least those from the original cast—instantly. There were some new faces, but he just assumed they were tagalongs. As he entered the house, he couldn’t help but wonder if a certain someone would be inside.

“My man!” The host greeted while trying not to spill his beer. Geoff had barely changed, same wildness, same girl, same cowboy hat. “I knew you’d come bro!”

“Couldn’t let you have all the fun without me” Geoff laughed, already a bit drunk. Duncan followed him into the kitchen where most of their former team members gathered. Geoff wrapped his arm around Bridgette and took another sip from his cup.

“Who’d of thought the killer bass would ever be back together again?” DJ immediately hugged Duncan. Though not usually a fan of touching, he knew DJ well enough to not expect anything else.

“Well most of us anyway” Bridgette looked around, “Did anyone see where Courtney snuck off to?”

Duncan’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of her name. It had been years since he last spoke to her and yet, some feelings still remained.

“She got a call a while ago, maybe she took off?” DJ suggested.

“I hope not, it took weeks to convince her to come” The blonde took a sip from her own cup, “I’m gonna go find her so we can have an actual team reunion”

-

Making his way through the party, Duncan couldn’t help but be reminded of his gameshow days. Juvie seemed better than some of the challenges they had to do. It wasn’t all bad though, the island was where he met DJ and Geoff, where he got to torture Harold, where he met Courtney.

What a dumb kid he was, he constantly combed through all of the poor decisions he had made. The worst being betraying Courtney. He loved Courtney, but Gwen was his best friend. They were alike in so many ways. What teenage boy wouldn’t give it a go? He knew now that he could’ve handled it better though. Courtney shouldn’t have gotten hurt like she did. God, he felt like such an asshole… The forced energy of the party made Duncan feel smothered, like they were trying to force a second chance to be teenagers. That was the last thing Duncan wanted, he’d changed so much since then. Why undo what’s already been done? What good would that do?

He quietly shifted his way down the hall towards the guest bedroom. He had crashed there many times before due to Geoff always pushing a boy’s weekend a bit too far. The music from the party was so deafening that he wasn’t sure if someone was inside or not, all he knew was that he needed to escape even if just for a moment. Duncan turned the knob and slid into the room. Suddenly, there she was. Courtney hadn’t changed much in 8 years, but she was also completely different. The same big brown eyes and lightly scattered freckles that he once knew, but they were met with a more mature figure.

Courtney didn’t even notice him, her phone practically glued to her ear, “Baby, I know you miss me. Mommy promises she’ll be home super soon, okay?” She tried so hard to be reassuring without letting her true nervousness pour out. “I know, but I’m sure Miss Marissa would love to read you the fairy book again. Just go lay down and I’ll be there before you know it. I love you sweet pea, goodnight.”

She put down the phone and fell backwards onto the bed, clasping her hands over her eyes. Coming tonight was a mistake. Courtney never went out just for her, and after tonight she knew she would never do it again.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know anyone was in here” Duncan finally emerged into her view.

Courtney jolted up, feeling too embarrassed and exposed to know what to say, “I- um, you should knock before entering a room at another person’s home. It’s extremely rude not to.”

“Wow princess, you sure haven’t changed at all”

“Do not call me princess.”

He made his way to the bed and sat at the opposite end, “You can avoid me for however long you want, but you’ll always be princess”

Courtney let out a small laugh. The sight of Ducan made her want to run, but she felt as if she was cemented to the bed. The pair sat in silence, staring off at anything that wasn’t each other. There were so many things to be said, yet no words came.

“So how did they manage to get you here?”

“Geoff is a very persistent man. I swear he’s worse then my parole officer.” Duncan smirked. “How about you? They lie and say it was a corporate event?”

“Haha very funny” She teased back, “Bridgette is actually extremely persistent too.” Those two were definitely made for each other, once they had an idea there was no way out of it.

“Is your husband here too? Now that’s a man I wanna meet. Let’s see who’s got the balls to actually put up with you” Duncan flinched at the thought of Courntey with someone, but it was bound to happen at some point. He didn’t expect her to still want him, especially not after what he did to her.

Courtney looked down, trying to decide if she should just lie to get the conversation over with. “I’m not married.”

“Oh. Your call sounded like you had a kid, so I just-”

“Just assumed little miss perfect had this flawless life?” Courtney stood with a newfound gust of anger. “My life isn’t perfect, and you have no right to mention my child.” She stormed out of the room, ready to finally leave the party and her past behind.

Duncan quickly followed, trying to apologize for setting her off. Damn this place was like a horrible boozed up maze. Geoff had insisted on installing adjustable lights so he could dim them to ‘create the mood’. At the time, Duncan had been all for it but now it was just making his search even harder. As he reached the living room he saw Lindsay sitting on the couch, fiddling with her nails.

“Did you see Courtney at all, I really need to find her”

“Aw, oh my gosh, that’s so cute! You guys were always so meant to be, I always knew it. Like, I was making out with Tyler earlier and it brought back so many memories. Oops, I probably shouldn’t kiss and tell…”

Duncan knew he wouldn’t get anything from her. While she was a nice girl, she wasn’t all there when it came to getting to the point, especially while drunk. He knew it was a long shot for Courtney to even still be here. She had always hated parties, and he gave her the perfect excuse to leave one.

Duncan collapsed into the cushion next to the drunk blonde. Tonight may have been filled with mistakes but he knew finding Courtney wasn’t one of them. He had to see her again, for anything to at least apologise. Trying to forget her was the hardest thing he had ever done, he wasn’t about to do it again. It didn’t matter if she had a kid, he wanted her. He always had.


End file.
